


[podfic] the heir of something or other

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slytherin!Harry, and character deaths, canon level of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins–- this is a group who laughs when Neville falls off a broom and breaks his wrist. And what if we had Harry there, who had always been the one laughed at, who had a nice thirst to prove himself, who had green trim on his robes instead of red? This Harry still stepped out in front of Malfoy’s best sneer and demanded Neville’s Rememberall back–- though he got a detention from it, not a Seekership.</p><p>When kids in the Slytherin Common Room tossed jeers at the pudgy feet of Millicent Bulstrode, Harry rose up to do something about it.</p><p>When Quirrell shouted “troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know,” and Harry overheard that there was a girl in the bathroom crying, he still ran off to make sure she got out okay.</p><p>Harry did not ask Millicent to come with him; this was not a boy who asked for things. When he had asked for things, Dudley had laughed, Petunia had scowled, and Vernon had said, “no,” or just kept reading the newspaper like he hadn’t heard anything at all.</p><p>But when Harry went, Millicent bunched up her robes in her hands and followed.</p><p> </p><p>written by dirgewithoutmusic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the heir of something or other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the heir of something or other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330836) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



[whole](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ac22vncy72a2vy2/thosoowhole.mp3)

[ summary ](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147232128663/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by)

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147283626571/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/evblco3jz6uwsky/thosoo1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147335605570/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/no6xxoj8gzdv2oa/thosoo2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147388221496/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ov02nwj34m38fc8/thosoo3.mp3?dl=0))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147440040154/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/324n23wqk69cxij/thosoo4.mp3?dl=0))

[part 5](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147488423266/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wpwdr3cnpgezr3m/thosoo5.mp3?dl=0))

[part 6](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147536029128/annapods-podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gm0hp7lm403vgw7/thosoo6.mp3?dl=0))

[part 7](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147587568437/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dggk1705qmjbiw3/thosoo7.mp3?dl=0))

[part 8](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147638800178/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a1pqewvr2p47n9j/thosoo8.mp3?dl=0))

[part 9](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147690807688/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dpnfcqeb4ggbq52/thosoo9.mp3?dl=0))

[part 10](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147742617306/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/25p5wyoww7yhsev/thosoo10.mp3?dl=0))

[part 11](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147791730855/podfic-the-heir-of-something-or-other-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3fh372spkoyeq6s/thosoo11.mp3?dl=0))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening !


End file.
